tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Killdane
Killdane, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1915 |managed_by = North Western Railway |lines = * The Main Line * Peel Godred Branch Line * Killdane Branch Line |no_of_platforms = * 2 * 1 |previous = Cronk |next = Kellsthorpe Road Balladrine Abbey }}Killdane (originally Keeill-y-Deighan; Sudric for "The Church of the Devil") is a town and station on the Main Line and the junction for the Peel Godred Branch Line. History ''The Railway Series'' Killdane's original name is in allusion to the circle of standing stones on the plateau above the village. There is a local legend, with no historical foundation, that a bloody battle was fought here against a party of Danes. (This tale is reserved for English visitors only; no-one else would swallow it.) Since the building of the North Western Railway, Killdane has virtually become a suburb of Cronk. The branch line to Peel Godred was built in 1923, and locomotive exchanges are made here. An hourly service of trains is provided which becomes half-hourly at peak periods. Four passenger trains a day each way continue the journey along the branch to Peel Godred hauled by electric locomotives. In 1935, Henry crashed into a goods train here whilst pulling The Flying Kipper. In 1967, a ballast processing plant and distribution centre was set up by the Arlesdale Ballast, Granite and Gravel Company. A Motorail Terminal for the Island was later opened here in 1977. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the television series The Sodor Ironworks are located south of the town, while the Sodor Ice Cream Factory is located east of the town. Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory is located slightly to the north-west. The Killdane Branch Line connects the southern portion of the town to the Main Line. At one point, James attempted to get in front of Edward at Killdane, but when the signal turned red, he ended up being pushed through a billboard poster by accident. Appearances Railway Series= * 'Henry the Green Engine' - The Flying Kipper * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Double Header * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Fire-Engine * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - Gordon Proves His Point * 'Henry and the Express' - Overhaul * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Gordon's Fire Service Companion Volumes * '''1983' - The Flying Kipper and Henry the Green Engine * 1984 - James the Red Engine and the Troublesome Trucks }} |-|Thomas & Friends= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 1' - The Flying Kipper * 'Series 10' - James the Second Best Gallery ''The Railway Series Main Series File:TroublesomeTrucksRS8.png|Incorrectly illustrated as Wellsworth File:TheFlyingKipperRS6.png File:TheFlyingKipperRS7.PNG File:DoubleHeaderRS4.png|The Station in the Railway Series File:DoubleHeaderRS6.png File:FireEngineRS5.png|The Standing Stones (seen behind the town) File:GordonProvesHisPointRS4.png File:OverhaulRS7.png File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS3.png|The station bridge File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS5.png Miscellaenous File:JamestheRedEngineandtheTroublesomeTrucks6.png|The station in James the Red Engine and the Troublesome Trucks File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime-TheFlyingKipper6.png|The goods train ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TheFlyingKipper32.png File:TheFlyingKipper43.png|Henry's accident File:JamestheSecondBest60.png|Killdane in the tenth series File:JamestheSecondBest63.png File:JamestheSecondBest64.png|James through the billboard File:JamestheSecondBest65.png|Thomas and Emily at Killdane he:קילדיין es:Killdane pl:Killdane ru:Киллдан Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Landmarks Category:The Main Line Category:The Killdane Branch Line Category:Villages Category:Buildings